Taming the Heart
by Wolfy and Wataru
Summary: Yellow meets a mysterious man. He goes by the name of Lance... but some how matches the description of a boy who had been kidnapped nearly sixteen years before.-semi-Hiatus-for-now
1. The Prophocy

Hello! Well AGAIN I know I said I wasn't going to upload any more stories and just work on chapters to complete the old stories... but this idea my be my BEST YET! and like always If the story fails I can always delete it... so win win for me! You all know I don't own pokemon...or anything related with it... But we can still hope... Right?

Thunder: I thought I was here to CRUSH your hopes and dreams...

Lolz: And I thought YOU were looking for another box.

Thunder: :\ You be quiet!

* * *

For as long as People could remember Humans and Pokemon were friends. They were happy to live with each other and protect each other. It was a thousand years ago, when darkness started to spread through out the dragons and dragon tamers hearts. No one knew why or how but they knew that the peace for most was lost. When the day finally dawned for the tamers to rise. But in the war that fallowed, nearly seven hundred years of war unfolded. Every year the tamers were falling farther and farther behind. Then they realized if they were to succeed they needed to get rid of the pokemon from their enemies. So the dragon tamers had taken any pokemon that was friends with any human. And slaughtered them. For only the tamers could have pokemon and be the most powerful beings in the world. Then just as all hope was lost, a prophecy, was foretold.

_A Young girl will bring our uprising to a downfall, _

_Only one tamer can save our strength, _

_the tamer who will one day be king, _

_the tamer with the golden eyes. _

_He may chose to fight this girl,_

_or he will fall,_

_not from power but for love._

_He can try and convince her to join him._

_But if he fails in that then he will be forced to fight,_

_The Amarillo one will chose,_

_to stay and be queen,_

_Or will perish with all others,_

_The Golden one will meet the Amarillo one._

_One mush perish to, for the other to get their way._

_Unless they can see eye to eye._

"And that my dear Yellow is the story." My grandpa had read the legend to me so many times I had it memorized.

"Read it again Grandpa! PLEASE!?" I begged him.

"No... I've already read you the legend four times tonight..." I could tell he was tiered.

"Then can I read it to you?!" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Fiinnneeee..." He yawned.

'_how can he be tiered!?' _I asked my self. '_every time I hear this story it gives me more energy! Even if the last page of the book is missing.'_ I thought and started to read the legend out loud. But I didn't get far because of grandpa's snoring. So i finished the story in my head.

* * *

-Eight years ago-

_Silently the caped woman ran through the trees, she was going out of her kingdom. But she would do anything to please her king. She went from house to house. Searching, and searching. For one thing and on thing alone. She had come to a small village. And heard a baby crying. As soon as it was silenced she looked in through the open window. there was a small baby boy in a cradle. She waited for hours until the parents of the small boy were asleep. and she came in through the window. She walked silently to the small bundle in the crib. She picked him up and cradled the small helpless thing in her arms. He yawned and opened his eyes to show two glowing disks of pure gold. She almost dropped the small bundle out of shock. Unlike the other warm body bundles, she had finally found one she didn't need to drop to potentially kill them. But this, this little one was what she was looking for. She raced back out into the forest. The baby suddenly crying and shouts and voices coming from behind her. She couldn't run as fast as she wanted to in fear of hurting the future for her kingdom. She was running out of time because the people were catching up to her. She could hear shouts from behind her demanding to bring the child back. She would not listen to them, her kingdom needed this child far more then they did._

_"DRAGONAIR!" She called out in fear. She of course was one of the dragon tamers from the forbidden kingdom. _

_"Attack the village!" She commanded and kept running. So the angered shouts from behind her turned into cries of pain and agony. That were cut off just as soon.  
_

* * *

So, here is the prophecy and some other stuff sorry for a short chapter but I couldn't think of how to make this longer. Please review to see if this will continue, cause if you readers don't like then I won't continue and thats that. (remember you don't need to have an account to review!)


	2. The Amarillo One

Ello! Well I know in the last chapter I said I wasn't going to up load until I found out if you -the readers- like the story to begin with... BUT I DON'T/CAN'T WAIT!

So I don't own pokemon and/or anything to do with pokemon. P.S. the Rest of the story will be happening about 16 years after what happened last, with the whole being stolen from the house and all... so... yeah... But there will also be a couple flash backs but not too many I hope... also Lance will be referred to as -The Golden one- and Yellow as -The Amarillo One-

* * *

-The Golden one-

Forced to take all kinds of fighting lessons since the time I could walk, I developed, what you could call... a cold heart. But who am I kidding, It wouldn't make a difference if I didn't even have a heart. At the moment I was suppose to be taking my swords fighting final test. But I was at a Village, away from the palace. No one here knew me, or my tricks. And thats how I liked fighting. Walking on to the sparing field, everyone looked at me. Well more like glared. Sliding my sword from the Sheath on my belt, I held the handle firmly, in one hand. One of the many men there, looked down at me. And laughed in my face.

"Take your blade Sir, and then we will see the one who will be laughing." I said lowly, more like a hiss.

One by one I beat every one and was prepared to leave. When I thought maybe some of them would go for a second chance. I looked around the sparing field with my gold eyes narrowed into thin slits. I looked around for my next appoint but when no one stepped forward I started to walk away. Then I heard heavy foot steps behind me approaching fast. I kept walking until he came closer. I side stepped and Pulled my blade from it's Sheath holding it out at neck level. He barley ducked under it in time and he raised his weapon to meet my own. The metal of the swords clanking against each other in a such a fast motion that sparks were flying. I flicked my wrist, making his weapon fly away, as he fell to the ground. I placed my sword to his chest.

"I win." I growled in a low mono tone and walked away.

* * *

-The Amarillo One-

"Yellow!" My grandfather's voice came from down stairs.

"Coming Grandpa!" I yelled down the stair way as I grabbed my hat and raced down the stairs.

"Yellow? Why do you wear that hat every where, your hiding you long blond hair!"

"Well I like the hat, and I... I... I don't get challenged or insulted when I wear it because I don't look like a girl." I looked to the ground.

"Well I'm off! I need to get the the forest and fast!" I ran out the door, and towards Viridian Forest.

I loved walking around here it was peaceful and not many people came here. Why well I wasn't suppose to know not for another month on my sixteenth Birthday. I was getting ready to go back home when I heard a cry of distress. From what I did not know. But I still fallowed the sound. Soon I stumbled upon a pokemon. They were uncommon in these parts, and again I was not suppose to know until I turn sixteen. I found a badly injured... something. I had never seen this pokemon it self, not in any book or any story that I could recall telling of it. The pokemon itself was light blue, and had a silver like helmet over it's head that I soon discovered that was part of it's armer. It had large eyes that were clouded in fear and pain, and it's small mouth gaped in a now silent plead for help. It only had two teeth both of them to large to fit in it's mouth. The under side of it's jaw was yellow, and so was a triangle print on it's stomach. It was bruised and battered and I picked it up gently.

"Don't worry little one..." I whispered to it. "I will fix you up so you can go home..." I was about to walk away when my hat was blown off by the wind, and it flew into a near by tree.

"Ahg!" I frowned. '_I will need to get it later...'_ I silently decided and walked away from the spot.

* * *

-From up in the near by tree-

"It appears the Amarillo one has revealed herself My liege." She smiled devilishly, and placed the girls hat on her head over her cloak.

"It does appear so..." he said in a low mono toned voice.

"Will we fallow her?" The capped maiden asked, while she fiddled with the hat that had just blown into there hiding place.

"We will..." He said and jumped down from the tree.

* * *

I have no Idea what so ever were this going... so we will wait and see! thank you for reading so R&R and hoped you like!


	3. The Dragon Tamer, in town

So here is chapter three, and I apologize for having two short chapters, and I hope that this next one is not as short. So... I don't own pokemon and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

-The Amarillo One-

I couldn't shake the feeling some one was watching me the whole time I was going home. No one saw me holding the creature (at least I think they didn't...) Well I got home after a wile. And I told Grandpa that I had found a pokemon injured in the woods. He had me lay it on the table on top of a pillow. After a wile Grandpa told me that he had a broken leg, and a broken rib bone. I leaned down by the small critter. He moved his little arm, and poked me in the nose. I smiled and he smiled before resting his head back down on the pillow.

* * *

-The Golder one-

"She passed!?" The woman next to me gasped as we watched through the window as the two people helped the pokemon. After a wile of this, I grew bored. The girl we believed to be Amarillo, mentioned in the prophecy was even cinder then we were told to search for. She suddenly looked over to the window, and saw me standing there. She said something to the older man in the room with her, and pointed to were I stood.

The man looked at me with a questioning glare, and he walked out of the room. The girl who was probably just a little younger then my self slowly walked over to the window and opened it.

"Is there something wrong sir.?" She asked.

"No nothing at all, I was just wondering why you have a dragon in your house." I said in my usual mono toned voice. She looked confused.

"The little blue dragon on the table in there... it is a Bagoon." I explained to her.

"So that's what it is! Oh... Umm Thank you Sir-"

"My name is Lance." I said, with a hint of a growl. I hated it when some one called me Sir, or Mr. So I walked away from her.

* * *

-The Amarillo one-

'_Lance... why does that sound so familiar?...' _I was thinking. I also couldn't shake the feeling I got when I looked into his eyes, It was like I would do anything to see them again, they were like gold. I kept thinking about his unusual eyes as I walked back over to Bagoon, who was now sleeping soundly on the table. I had left the window open and Grandpa came back in the room.

"Did you talk to the person out there?!" He sounded like he was mad at me.

"Yes, he told me that this is a Bagoon, and that his name is Lance... Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"NO! No it is NOT familiar!" He was lying but I didn't care, I was thinking about how Lance's eyes reminded me of warm rays of sun light.

* * *

-The Golden one-

"I saw how she looked at you." The woman who hadn't shown her face yet laughed at Lance.

"So? What is that suppose to mean?"

"SHE is already falling for you... and the Bagoon, will fallow her. and when it is stronger, we will come back and get her." She tilted her head a little into the light to show her amused smile and like a gust of wind she was gone.

"Dragonite... You can come out now..." I said into the trees. Some of the trees near by started to shake vigorously and the ground soon did to. My large Dragon came to me like he always does.

"I am going to stay in the area for a wile..." I told him wile taking a paper rolled and wrapped with a red ribbon. He took the paper in his claws gently and was about to take off.

"There is a dragon tamer here!" I heard a voice coming from a near by path, and Dragonite heard it to. I looked at him and he nodded, taking in a deep breath. Dragonite shot out a large beam of light witch made it so we could not only hear the travelers, but see them as well. they were about my age, a little older but when the light cleared, they were on the ground, and they wouldn't remember anything of me. But I knew I would remember them. I walked over to them and found out by looking at there ID's (every citizen was required to have one even in this late-en-age) The one who had given there position away had black hair and a red coat with Blue jeans. His name is Red. the other one, with brown hair, he was wearing a black shirt and purple pants, his name is Green. I looked to Dragonite and he flew off before any one else could stubble upon own little secret.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" A girl came running from down the path. She had a black dress and long brown hair.

"DO YOU DO THIS!?" she looked worried about the two on the ground.

"No... I saw a bright flash and found these two not long before you came along." I looked her in the eye and she stood up and walked over to me.

"Wataru? is that you?" She stepped over one of the two on the ground and came closer to me.

"I don't know who-" She suddenly hugged me. I hadn't ever been hugged before. I pushed aside the shorter teen after a moment.

"I don't know who this Wataru is..." I said and was trying to back away from her.

"Sixteen years ago a cloaked woman broke into a house. And she stole a baby with golden eyes. I saw him once, and even though I was very young I remember his eyes better then anything..." She had her hands clasped in each other and was resting her chin on her hands.

"Look, I don't know you and I will help you get your friends out of here as long as you don't tell anyone you saw me." My voice witch was usually mono tone was embarrassingly high pitched.

"...Fine... but only to help them..." She said and looked up at me. I could tell she was about to hug me again, but I walked past her before she could.

"You never told me the name you go by now..." The girl said and was trying to drag Green by his arm.

"I. Don't. Know. You." Is all I said as I easily lifted Red onto my shoulder, and started to walk towards Veridian city.

"WAIT! They live this way in Pallet town!" She said but I kept walking.

"HEY! Where are you going!" She yelled behind me.

"Viridian is closer." I said and kept walking.

* * *

-The Amarillo One-

Grandpa sighed, and walked over by me.

"I Am sorry for snapping at you, but... you must promise me, you will never speak of that man or speak to him... ever." He said sternly, and I just nodded. I wasn't sure I would be able to keep a promise like that.

I was walking outside to get out of the stuffy air in the house. I was about to go back into the forest even though unless I was with some one I was not suppose to. That was until I saw Blue dragging Green by the arm,

"Blue! Let me help you!" I ran over to her and grabbed Green's other arm.

"...Thanks..." Blue Sighed and we kept dragging Green. We were nearly to own destination. when Green snapped out of unconsciousness and started yelling something about a dragon Tamer.

"Green, Calm down..." Blue hushed him as he started to calm down again.

"now what happened?" Blue asked.

"Red... we were... was... we were walking when the ground... it started to shake and the trees did tooo... then we saw some one... he was with a Dragon... a Dragonite... there was a tamer in the woods..." He looked so shaken. I had never seen Green like this. He was acting like a four year old that had a bad dream... except that this isn't a dream, more of a living Nightmare.

"Yellow, Go home... I can get green to the hospital... just get out of here..." Blue sounded shaken up.

"Blue... did you see this... Tamer?..." I asked worried that what I thought was true.

"NO! NO I Did NOT!" She jumped and pointed to the direction of my house. "Just go! I have a really bad feeling!" She was all jittery, and I just nodded. It was impossible to change Blue's mind once it was set.

* * *

So how is this going so far? Any way hope you liked the chapter, I know I did, and not just cause It is MUCH longer and I can really call this a chapter.


	4. Belowing wind or devilish Laughter

Welllllllll I hope you all liked the previous chaps and I hope you continue to read! Like always I DON'T own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon. And just so you all know If you ever get confused, Just PM me with the chapter your on, and why your confused, I will PM you back and try my best to explain (Without giving away the story that is.)

* * *

-The Golden one-

I was about to go back into the woods, (Not to see if a curtain someone was there) when I saw Blue. It looked like she was trying to calm down Green, who was no longer unconscious. I could barely hear him but he was yelling something about a dragon tamer, and I was out of there.

"Wataru!" Blue yelled from behind he but I kept walking. I noticed some people started looking around as if what Blue yelled out was important. I was going deeper into town, I need to get away from them.

* * *

-The Amarillo One-

After I Green started freaking out Blue had told me to go home,I was planing on ignoring that and doing something I wanted to do. So now I on my way to the forest to look for my hat. But I stopped by home to see if grandpa needed anything first.

I walked through the front door, and found Grandpa treating Bagoon.

"Yellow! Your home early." He smiled at me as I approached him.

"Well I was wondering if you needed anything from town?..."

"We could use some more Moo moo milk, and maybe even some Pecha berries as well. And now that I think of it, we will need some different berries to see what this little guy likes..."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I walked back out the door.

'_Shot, I was hoping he would say no so I could go look for my hat...' _I thought but I kept walking.

I reached the berry stand and bought about ten Pecha , thats all they had. So I went to go get the moo moo milk. Well I would have if I hadn't run into some one. But when I looked around to find out exactly who I had run into so I could apologize, there was no one there.

* * *

-The Golden One-

_'Green has probably stopped freaking out by now...' _I thought, as I was walking around the small village. Most of the people were murmuring about what Blue had said earlier.

'_information must travel fast around here...'_I was thinking about what Blue had said, about how she had saw me before. Or who she thought was me. I was so lost in thought I didn't really notice people looking and pointing at me. But when someone bumped into me, I noticed that but I just turned and kept walking. Not really caring who it was. I quickened my pace in walking back into the forest where It wasn't crowded, where I could acutely breath.

Once that was accomplished, I slowed back down and for some reason felt some what stronger here. Well sure my sister and I had been forced to live most of our lives in a small cabin in a hidden place in the forest, but I still felt... some thing different then before.

* * *

-The Amarillo One-

Even as I walked back home after getting the Moo moo milk, I was still confused as to who and or what I had run into earlier. But I decided to forget about it cause now I could go back into the Viridian Forest. I dropped the stuff off at home grandpa had asked for and I rushed back out of the house.

I soon found myself where I had first discovered Bagoon. I checked all the trees near by, But none had my hat.

"Where in the world could it have gone?..." I mumbled to my self. Just then I heard some devilish laughter, fallowed by a gust of wind that only seemed to be only blowing around me. Then it was just... gone. I looked around to see what could have possibly caused it, but there was nothing there. I was about to step forward, but my hat was just lying there on the ground. I was a little spooked by this, and I ended up deserting leaving the hat there, not sure of what had just happened.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you liked, and will continue to read. Thank you FOR reading and don't for get to R&R (you don't need an account to R&R)


	5. Posible questions

Hello again every one! And thank you all again for reading so here is chapter five and I hope you enjoy! And like always I don't own ANY form of pokemon. This chapter had some inspiration, witch I got from the cover photo. So... THANK YOU COVER PHOTO!

Thunder: Run While you still can!

Lolz: T_T are you STILL trying to chase away my viewers?

Thunder: ... Umm? No?

* * *

-The Golden One-

I was holding my brow between my forefinger and my thumb.

"I told you to give her the hat... NOT scare her..." I sighed as the woman, who by order of my father, is suppose to watch my every movement.

"Yes, I suppose, buut that was more fun." She laughed Devilishly again.

I sighed, and walked over to where the hat was laying on the ground. Picking it up I walked back to the tree I've been sleeping in for the past couple of days. When I thought I could fallow the girl. But ditched the idea just as fast.

* * *

-The Amarillo One-

I ran back to my house and I pretended nothing had happened. So I went to check on Bagoon. He looked happy to see me and gave out a small cry on joy. But when he tried to walk closer to me he cried again, this time in agony.

"Bagoon..." I looked at him and he looked back at me a small tears forming in his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back a little bit.

"Now... I know you probably want to go outside, but for some reason, people are not suppose to be near pokemon." I looked at him hoping he could understand. He laid back down wincing in pain and he was soon asleep.

'_apparently he didn't understand...' _I thought and went to my room even though it was only around noon.

After a while of doing nothing, I walked back down stairs to find Bagoon still sleeping. I got a Petcha Berry and I placed it next to him and went out side.

I had mostly forgotten about the wind and the thing with my hat. Walking around deep in the forest I felt kind of calm. Then I wondered. '_why wouldn't anyone want to come here... except to go from village to village...?'  
_

When through the trees I saw something through the trees. Walking towards it, I realized I saw a familiar head of red hair. Smiling I walked closer. Getting nearer to him, I called out his name.

"Lance!" I smiled and he turned around.

* * *

-The Golden One-

I just stopped and turned, almost expecting the woman who had accompanied me on this trip. But when I saw the girl from before, I thought for a split second that I could feel a smile appear on my face, but it was so small it disappeared before my mind had really figured out if it was a smile at all.

"So, I have told you my name, and yet I have no idea what yours may be." I say,turning and facing her completely.

"My name is Yellow, and I would have told you before... but you walked away." She said, still smiling.

"Then, Yellow, I believe this is your's," I say handing her, the straw hat. And giving a formal bow. She laughed at little, and when I looked at her she was blushing. As she tendivly reached out and grabbed her hat, I stepped back.

"What brings you to Viridain?" Yellow asked after she had the hat situated on her head.

"Well, the forest enough should bring anyone from all around the world." I reply curtly.

"Yes, well... I don't know why... but every one is only aloud to come here unless they are with some one. But... I have been living right on the edge of the forest my whole life... and I have been coming here since a little girl... So... I don't really see why that would be." She said looking at the ground the whole time.

"Well... to change the subject, have you ever heard the legend of Viridain?..." I say looking at her. As soon as I finished speaking she looked up quickly smiling.

"Yes, I know it by heart...

_"A Young girl will bring our uprising to a downfall, _

_Only one tamer can save our strength, _

_the tamer who will one-"_

I cut her off.

"Do you know the last part of it... the half of the prophecy that is forbidden to be told."

"Well... if it is forbidden of course I don't know..."

* * *

So Here is chap 5... and I also went back and fixed all of the other chaps the best I could. And... thanks for reading, see you all next time! ^^ !


	6. Lost Village

Well... truthfully didn't know that this would get this far... witch really isn't that far at all... Any who, I don't own Pokemon, or anythin' related to it... and so yeah...

Thunder:You REALLY like short disclaimers hu?...

Lolz:Well yes, and they would be short if you wouldn't say anything... T.T ...

* * *

-The Amarillo one-

I blinked. Not to sure what Lance was really talking about. All this time I thought the last page in the book was just a protector page... but I guess I was wrong.

"Well, Do you know... the other half of the Prophecy?..." I asked.

"Yes, But I can't tell anyone." He said in a low whisper, near my ear. I hadn't even noticed how close he was standing to me.

Glancing to the ground I took a step away from him.

"How did you know that Bagoon, is a dragon... and what he even is?..." I asked.

"The answer to you question, it seems as though that information is confidential." He said and I looked at him, expecting a smug smile, but he was just standing there. No emotion.

I looked back to the ground, it was, for me a really awkward moment.

"Thank you for returning my hat, but I need to go home..." I mumbled, while dragging my foot through the dirt.

"Yes, I suppose so, but... you said it your self... your not suppose to be in the forest by your self, so... will you allow me to walk you home?...' He asked, still no emotion was shown on his face. Even though with that fact remaining, I still nodded my head, and we started to walk though the trees.

* * *

-The Golden One-

Glancing next to me were Yellow was. I noticed she seemed, almost distant. Maybe even lost in thought.

"So... you say you've lived here all of your life..." I said, dragging her from her thoughts.

"Umm... yes... well... and no... There used to be a small village in the forest... my parents and I lived there... but... one night I was with my grandfather, I was only about seven moths old... well I was at his house... and then next morning, when he was taking me home... Well... the village was... gone... destroyed..." She said, not once taking her gaze from the ground.

"So... you remember all that?..." I asked, almost hoping to cheer her up for some reason.

"No... of course not... when I was around eight I asked my grandfather why my mother and father never came to visit... so he told me." She laughed at first but seemed even sadder then before.

I didn't say anything, when she had stopped.

"I know were the village is..." I could barely hear her.

"Well, what about it?" I said, shrugging. It wasn't a big deal to me.

"I'll take you..."I had to walk closer to catch her words.

I didn't reply, so she turned, and started walking about the same way we had come, just a little more to the west.

Sighing, just a bit, I started to fallow her. It didn't take as long as I thought, and the place... seemed very similar... like I have been here before. I didn't show my emotions, of slight surprise, but I was about to walk forward, when Yellow stopped me.

"No..." She grabbed my arm, a bit franticly, "there is a Dragon here... my friends and I were here... we weren't suppose to be. And neither are you and I right now..." She was whispering.

"What do you mean? A dragon her-" She cut me off, because I was talking normally.

"Shhh," She tried to pull me away. But I wanted to take a closer look at all of the chard remains. There was an abundance of plant life though. That fact was a bit surprising. And I tried to pull my arm, from Yellows grasp.

"Either your coming with me in there, or you can stay here..." I said, and wouldn't let her _shush_ me again. I watched, slightly amused as she looked at the once-village and reluctantly nodded, and stepped closer to me.

* * *

-The Amarillo one-

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." I said, still holding onto Lances' arm. He didn't seem to notice me as he looked around. There was one thing clear though. I felt safe around him, at least a little bit that is. I looked around to. I was waiting for the long blue dragon that had chased my friends and I for almost an hour. It was quite scary when I think back on that day, and I shook my head. I tried to focus on something else. Such as how strong Lance's arm felt in my grasp, or... how much his eyes intrigued me, or... even... how he seemed so knowledgeable about the dragons. I was lost in thought, when I realized... I knew little to nothing about him.

"Lance?... who... do you know so much about the dragon type pokemon?" I asked, a small frown of wonder and question on my face. He didn't say anything. He didn't look at me. So I looked to the ground. When... I saw something. something moved, and I stopped, not letting Lance walk forward either.

"Yellow... come on... we haven't seen anything, so there is most likely nothing else here." He sounded frustrated. One of the few emotions I heard in the tone of voice he ever used around me. I still didn't move I know what I had seen I wasn't going any farther into this place.

There was a blue line moving between the building remains. I let Lance's arm go, and I turned to watch it. I knew what it was, it was the dragon who known me, I was most likely one of the few people it had ever seen. I blinked. When, It didn't move from behind a house... or what was left of the house. I thought that I really was imagining it, when the long Blue creature shot out of the house remains heading right for me.

* * *

Cilffy! I think... well I hoped you liked, and to be truthful, I would rather this was longer... but I need to have something for the other chapters too...


End file.
